Sou todo ouvidos
by Erica Lane Kent
Summary: HHr. One-shot fic. Hermione tenta desesperadamente dizer a Harry seus verdadeiros sentimentos. Não é cliche, eu espero! - TRADUÇÃO DA HHFANX2


**_Sou todo ouvidos_ **

**Original:** I´m all ears

**Autora:** hhfanx2

**Disclaimer:** Bom, eu certamente não tenho nosso herói sr. Potter, nossa heroína srta. Granger, ou qualquer outro que eu possa colocar nessa fic. Eles são da sra. J.K. Rowling – ela é brilhante, não é? Agora, se ela apenas unisse o Harry e a Hermione...

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Sou todo ouvidos**

Hermione encarou Harry atentamente, com tanta atenção que qualquer outro observador, e definitivamente o próprio Harry, teria lhe perguntado, "Hermione, por que você está olhando desse jeito?" Na verdade, isso havia acontecido inúmeras vezes antes.

Mas dessa vez, Hermione não tinha que se preocupar em ser pega encarando Harry, porque todos estavam fazendo isso. Todos nas arquibancadas de Quadribol tinham seus olhos fixos em Harry, o apanhador da Grifnória, enquanto ele e o apanhador da Lufa-lufa estavam lado a lado, perseguindo o pomo. Entretanto, enquanto o resto de Hogwarts estava observando Harry com admiração, expectativa e respeito, Hermione o observava com amor. E era precisamente assim que ela sempre olhava para Harry.

Ela costumava olhar para ele como Harry, seu melhor amigo, o garoto que tinha aparecido para ela como estúpido e magrelo, que a havia confortado e apoiado, a fazia rir e sorria para ela, como o garoto cuja amizade ela estimava profundamente. Hermione não sabia quando isso havia acontecido, mas em algum ponto entre o primeiro ano e agora, ela havia se apaixonado por ele. E agora, ela olhava para ele como Harry, não apenas seu melhor amigo, mas uma parte dela que ela não podia sequer imaginar que conseguiria sobreviver sem, como seu par concedido do céu, como o garoto que ela amava com todo coração, mente e alma.

Além de ser o Menino Que Sobreviveu, porém, Harry Potter também era o Menino Que Não Sabia Que Era Amado Por Hermione.

Agora, isso era algo que Hermione estava determinada a mudar. Ela sentia que finalmente tinha arranjado a coragem para contar a Harry como ela se sentia por ele. Ela iria em frente com isso. Sim, ela não se tornaria uma covarde como em todas as vezes anteriores. Hermione não queria nem pensar na última vez que ela tinha se acovardado. Harry havia lhe dado um sorriso um tanto estranho depois que ela tinha deixado escapar, "Um...Harry, eu...um, eu gosto dos seus óculos!"

Desta vez, Hermione não seria uma covarde. Ela arriscaria fazer algum estrago na maravilhosa amizade deles se isso proporcionasse uma chance para que eles tivessem algo mais, algo mais forte, algo até mais lindo do que sua grande amizade. A verdade era que Hermione não tinha idéia se Harry retribuía seus sentimentos. As apostas eram de fato enormes.

A multidão aplaudiu. Hermione olhou a sua volta, suas reflexões rapidamente se dissipando e a realidade entrando em foco mais uma vez. Harry estava no chão, e em sua mão estava o pomo de ouro. Ela o viu olhar para ela e eles simultaneamente se abriram em sorrisos.

Ela _tinha_ que lhe contar logo.

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

Raramente a biblioteca ficava assim tão lotada – todas as mesas estavam ocupadas, Madame Pince tinha uma fila de estudantes esperando por ajuda para encontrar um determinado livro, e o volume alto das conversas era uma indicação clara de quantos alunos estavam lá na biblioteca. Harry e Rony tiveram sorte de que Hermione havia chegado cedo para guardar a mesa de sempre para eles. Com isso, nesse momento os três estavam trabalhando duro em sua pilha de lição de casa.

"Hermione?"

"Sim?"

"Você pode dar uma olhada nas minhas Poções enquanto eu vou pegar um livro?" Rony perguntou, lhe entregando seu pergaminho.

Ela o apanhou. "Claro."

"Obrigado."

Uma vez que Rony havia saído, Hermione roubou um olhar de Harry, que estava quieto escrevendo no seu pergaminho. Será que ela conseguiria lhe dizer agora? Ela deu uma olhada em volta. Rony não podia ser visto em lugar algum. Hermione sabia que levaria um tempo até que ele encontrasse aquele livro. Pelo menos ele não os atrapalharia. Então Hermione decidiu dizer a Harry que ela o amava, bem aqui, bem agora.

"Harry?"

"Sim?" Ele olhou para cima, seus olhos verdes brilhando. Ela sentiu-se fraca nos joelhos – e olha que ela estava sentada!

"Um, posso conversar com você sobre uma coisa?"

Ele abaixou sua pena. "Claro. O que é?"

"Bom, é que..." Ela mordeu o lábio, como se isso pudesse acalmar seus nervos ou diminuir o batimento rápido de seu coração. "Eu não sei quando exatamente, mas por--"

"Então, minhas respontas estão certas?" Rony disse, afundando de volta em sua cadeira perto de Harry e então olhando Hermione com expectativa.

O coração de Hermione afundou. "Elas estão boas," ela murmurou, devolvendo a lição dele.

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

Harry e Hermione estavam caminhando, sozinhos, em direção ao Salão Principal para o almoço. Rony havia lhes dito antes que os alcançaria mais tarde – Lilá queria conversar com ele.

Harry havia sorrido maroto, "Claro, Rony. 'Conversa'..." Mas ele estava segurando o riso. Hermione havia rido e dito, "Rony, se você fosse um mentiroso melhor, as coisas ficariam muito mais fáceis!"

"Oh calem a boca, vocês dois. Nós vamos ter uma conversinha!"

Eles só assentiram, "Uh huh," eles disseram incrédulos, gozando dele.

"Ugh! Isso vai ser bem rápido, então eu vejo vocês no almoço, beleza?" E Rony saiu.

Agora, essa era a oportunidade perfeita para Hermione. Ela limpou a garganta.

"Você está bem?" Harry perguntou.

"Sim, eu to legal. É só que, Harry, eu poderia conversar com você por um momento?"

Ele sorriu. "Não é isso o que você está fazendo bem agora?"

"Ha ha, espertinho," ela disse, mostrando a língua para ele.

"Bom eu preciso ser um pouco esperto pra manter uma conversa decente com a brilhante Hermione Granger, não preciso?"

Ela ruborizou. O que ela podia dizer para algo assim? Hermione procurou por palavras, mas em vão.

Harry percebeu isso. "Então sobre o que você queria conversar comigo?" ele disse gentilmente.

"Um... algo que está me incomodando já por tempo demais na minha opinião, e eu não fiz exatamente nada pra resolver isso..."

"E o que é?" Ele olhou para ela entusiasticamente.

"Bom, isso envolve n--"

"Eu disse pra vocês que seria rápido! Agora, se a gente realmente estava dando uns amassos, vocês realmente acham que eu estaria de volta tão rápido? Claro que não!"

Já era a segunda vez que Rony a interrompia, em dois dias! Hermione suspirou frustrada. Talvez ela devesse chama-lo Rony "Desconfiômetro Perfeito" Weasley a partir de agora. Ou "Bem Na Hora" Rony.

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

Finalmente, Hermione tinha Harry inteirinho para si mesma. Eles estavam perto do lago, era um Domingo, e todos estavam ocupados demais em aproveitar o clima quente para se importarem com o que Harry e Hermione poderiam fazer perto do lago. Até mesmo Rony estava ocupado, se espreguiçando feliz embaixo de uma árvore com Lilá. Debaixo dessas circunstâncias, Hermione não sentia tanta pressa em contar a Harry que ela o amava. Ela estava confiante de que teria a tarde toda perto do lago para conversar com ele. Então, ela faria isso direito. Ela começou devagar, tentanto facilitar as coisas num bate-papo.

"Alguma vez você já pensou sobre o que é o amor, Harry?" ela questionou, enquanto ela olhava através do lago.

"Oh, o tempo todo," Harry replicou, movendo-se para ficar perto de Hermione.

"Sério?"

"Claro. Eu me pergunto sobre o amor que minha mãe tinha por mim, eu me pergunto como ele conseguiu ser tão forte pra me tornar capaz de derrotar Voldemort."

"Deve ter sido um amor materno excepcionalmente forte. Sem dúvida quanto a isso. Sua mãe – e seu pai – te amavam realmente, de verdade."

Harry chutou a grama. "Sim, eu sei." Ele pausou por um momento, pensando. "Mas você não estava perguntando sobre esse tipo de amor, estava?"

Para alguém que estava procurando a oportunidade perfeita para colocar seu coração na linha e se declarar, ela se sentiu um tanto idiota por corar com o que Harry havia acabado de dizer. "Não," ela disse, rindo de leve, "Eu acho que não estava."

"Então sobre o que você estava perguntando?" Harry disse suavemente enquanto ele encarava a calmaria da água.

"Sobre amor. Como você tem certeza de que você está apaixonado se você nunca esteve assim antes? O que você faz se a pessoa que você ama não retribui esse amor? Você vai ficar sozinho pra sempre?"

Harry disse devagar, "Bom, eu suponho que isso é algo natural. Alguns dizem que quando você olhar pra pessoa, você vai saber." Ele pausou, daí riu um pouco. "Eu acho que isso realmente não responde suas perguntas, responde?"

"Ajudou um pouco. Pelo menos eu--"

FLASH!

"O que fo--?" Hermione e Harry exclamaram enquanto eles quase pularam, assustados. Eles se viraram e viram Colin Creevey. E sua máquina fotográfica.

"Oi Harry! Oi Hermione," ele disse empolgado.

"O que aconteceu, Colin?" Harry disse, trocando um olhar com Hermione.

"Eu espero que não se importem, eu só tirei uma foto de vocês. Eu não atrapalhei, né?"

Esse moleque deve estar brincando, Hermione pensou. "Um, não, nem tanto, Colin."

"Oh que bom! Bem, eu só preciso dizer ao Harry que Olívio Wood quer que você o encontre para que vocês conversem sobre a final de Quadribol. Você tem que ganhar pra Grifnória, Harry! Então eu posso tirar mais fotos de você... e claro, do time também!"

Harry disse, "Obrigado por dar o recado, Colin."

"O prazer é meu! É melhor eu ir agora. Tchau!" E ele correu, agarrando sua câmera.

Harry virou-se para Hermione. "Bom, é melhor eu ir encontrar o Olívio, antes que ele me faça treinar às quatro da manhã ou algo assim. Te vejo mais tarde?"

Ela assentiu. "Tchau, Harry." Enquanto ela o observava ir embora, Hermione gemeu para si mesma, "Argghhhhhh!!" Cara, ela estava fula da vida!

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

No Salão Principal, só estavam Hermione e Harry comendo na mesa de sempre do trio (Rony e Lilá estavam em algum lugar, dando uns amassos provavelmente). O coração de Hermione acelerou. Era isso. Em algum momento durante a refeição, ela estaria despejando todos os seus sentimentos para ele, e tomara, ele se sentiria do mesmo jeito. Ela observou Harry com nervosismo enquanto ele apanhava um pedaço de batata com seu garfo, o estudava e o colocava na boca. Como ela diria isso? Ela não queria apavora-lo, nem queria passar por uma idiota. Mas então, como ela conseguiria dizer tudo o que queria?

"O que há de errado? O pudim não ta bom?"

"Huh?" Hermione voltou a prestar atenção. Harry estava conversando com ela, e ela estava encarando a boca dele que estava mastigando uma batata há alguns momentos atrás. E ele estava completamente ciente de que ela o estava encarando. "O que você está olhando? Tem algo preso no meu queixo?" ele perguntou com um sorriso divertido enquanto ele massageava o próprio queixo. Envergonhada, ela olhou para seu próprio prato e balançou a cabeça.

Desta vez, ao invés de sua batata, Harry estudou Hermione. Ela estava agindo de modo estranho ultimamente, ele havia notado. "Parece que você tem um segredo e que está louca pra poder dividi-lo com alguém, Hermione."

Era incrível como ele quase conseguia ler a mente dela. Só quase. Se apenas ele pudesse realmente ler sua mente, ela não teria que passar por tudo isso só para dizer como ela realmente se sentia, ele já saberia. Olhando para cima, Hermione decidiu correr atrás disso. Depois de tudo, Harry parecia estar juntando tudo para ela sem nem saber. "Bom, sim, eu tenho um segredo pra dividir."

"E? É permitido você me contar ou é coisa de garota?" ele disse com um sorriso.

"Poderia ser ambos. Mas apesar disso, eu vou te dizer," ela disse, devolvendo a ele um outro sorriso, este um tanto nervoso. Ela abaixou sua colher. "Harry, eu realmente espero que a sua reação quanto a isso seja--"

"Posso ter a atenção de todos, por favor?" Dumbledore disse alta e educamente para o Salão Principal. Todo mundo – incluindo Harry – virou-se para a direção dele, dando ao diretor sua atenção indivisível. Hermione, frustrada como nunca, também olhou para Dumbledore. Devia estar havendo uma conspiração para impedi-la de confessar seu amor para Harry. Até mesmo Dumbledore fazia parte dela!

Rosnando para si mesma enquanto Dumbledore dizia, "Agora, eu tenho uma lista um tanto longa de anúncios pra fazer, então isso pode levar algum tempo..." Hermione pegou novamente sua colher e voltou-se para seu pudim.

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

A Grifnória havia ganho o Campeonato de Quadribol, batendo a Sonserina em 200 - 100. Harry tinha pego o pomo quando a Grifnória estava perdendo 50 - 100. A partida havia terminado, e a multidão havia explodido em gritos de volume inimaginável. Harry – como sempre do mesmo jeito que o time todo da Grifnória – foi regado com cerveja amanteigada, confetes e elogios.

Hermione sabia que deveria estar mais feliz. Mas era difícil. Ela estava contente que a Grifnória tinha vencido, e derrotado a Sonserina no processo, mas ela também estava desencorajada porque mais de uma semana havia passado e Harry ainda não sabia que ela o amava.

As comemorações já haviam começado no salão comunal, e os elfos domésticos estavam entregando comida e bebida como tinham requisitado Fred e Jorge, que também tinham colocado um feitiço silenciador no aposento, para não atrair a atenção de professor algum.

Agora, enquanto a casa inteira da Grifnória rodeava Harry – o maravilhoso apanhador que havia ganhado a partida – e inadvertidamente empurrava Hermione, que suspirava desanimada e resignada. Não tinha jeito. Harry nunca conseguiria ouvi-la confessar seu amor por ele. Exasperada, Hermione decidiu apenas dizer a Harry que ela o amava, apesar de todo o barulho vindo dos outros grifnórios que estavam aplaudindo, elogiando, parabenizando e admirando Harry e o time. Ela sabia que ele nunca seria capaz de ouvi-la com todo barulho e distrações visuais ao redor dele, mas poxa – Hermione estava tão cansada de ser interrompida que disse a si mesma firmemente que essa seria a primeira e única vez que ela contaria a Harry. Se eles realmente tivessem que ficar juntos, Hermione raciocinou carrancuda, então ela não teria sido interrompida tantas vezes bem no instante que ela estava prestes a dizer a ele. Isso devia ter sido um sinal que ela e Harry nunca compartilhariam o amor.

Espichando-se, Hermione deu um passo a frente, colocando-se perto o bastante do centro da multidão que continha Harry. Então ela olhou para cima e, olhando-o de relance entre as cabeças de Gina e de Dino, Hermione gritou para o nada, "Eu te amo, Harry." Ela virou-se e caminhou para fora da multidão, lágrimas brilhando em seus olhos porque ela sabia que possivelmente sua voz não alcançaria os ouvidos de Harry.

Então eles permaneceriam como melhores amigos para sempre. E ela esperava que algum dia ela se acostumasse com isso.

Então, de repente, como se o salão comunal inteiro tivesse emudecido, Hermione ouviu uma voz.

"Eu também te amo, Hermione."

Ela virou-se e encontrou o sorriso dele.

Harry a havia escutado.

Finalmente.

FIM

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Nota da Tradutora: **Que trabalheira, hein? Só pra dizer "eu te amo"...

O link da historia original esta nos meus favoritos, se alguém quiser...

Reviews, hein? Não esqueçam!!!

Silvinha Potter


End file.
